1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locks of the portable padlock type and more particularly to accessories such as protective devices for such locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, protective devices have been provided for portable padlocks. One such device provides an insert to be secured within the loop formed by the shackle portion of the lock to prevent an instrument from being inserted through the loop for prying the lock open. However, such an insert device does not shield the shackle from being cut or otherwise tampered with since the shackle is substantially exposed. For example, a sharp blow applied to the body of the lock can sometimes disengage the shackle from the lock.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a shield or cover for guarding and protecting the shackle portion of a padlock which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.